Brotherly moments
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: a lot of One shots dedicated to the Brothers of the Blazblue Universe and their relationship they shared with one an the Other Including Hakumen as well Rated T for Safety Open for request
1. Company

Brotherly Moments

OM: ok i was thinking this Idea quite soon and coudn't help to write about it

* * *

Chapter 1: Company

Ragna the Bloodedge was wide awake but resting in the Room that was Predestined for him in the NOL Branch in Yabiko. he Got up, he Can't sleep so he Just got into his Feets and Put his Badass Red Coat and Get out of his Room, Celica wasn't nere him so that was Good and Bad for him since he Want to spend some time alone and the Bad reason it was Because he will explode into Nothingness and other thing he was Happy it will because he Could Move his Right arm and could see whit his Right eye.

In Jin's Room

Jin Kisaragi wasn't Able to sleep since he Got into the Branch of Yabiko where the Branch where Kagura Mutsuki was, because he Was very worried for Tsubaki but tomorrow he Will save her along with Makoto Nanaya and Noel Vermillion or as he named the Poor Girl an 'Trash' or 'Scum' and some others Name. He got up of His beed and decided to Wandered a little inside the Branch, and If he was Lucky he Would Find some to Kill (he wants to find Ragna).

with Ragna: Yggdrasill Seed (Speak fair and think what you like)

Ragna was Viewing the Great seed or whatever the Thing in the Yggdrasill Seed was in he, Sigh not finding the Thing very realistic,then he Sat in the stairs that they conducted to the three of the Yggdrasill (Even though he dind't figure out that thing was a tree). Ragna Gaze was upon all of it, there he fight Jin his Little Brother and he Lose if not Because of Celica, He would be Alreary Die. He heard Footsteps get close to Him, he thoguht it was Celica the Girl was Very cling into Him and he Known if she Find that he was not in the Room she will search for Him, He decided to Call her.

"I alredy hear You Celica" He said but his Surprise was That the femenine voice he Wait no he heard and Masculine voice.

"It's me Brother" Jin said while holding close Yukianesa, Ragna Sigh and decided to Stop his Younger Brother.

"Jin I don't want to fight you so stop I'm goint to Count to Five if i feel something stab me i will kill you if don't then Go away or stay i don't care about" He demanded and Start to count "1, 2, 3, 4 ,5" He count very fast and he Feel anything and See that Jin got close to him and sat Beside him. "So many things had Happen lately and we coudn't talk but Right now its better to Stay in silence" Ragna Said viewing the Great tree in front of them.

"..." Jin stay in silence as he admired the Great tree in front of them, he Smiled a true smile not an gerin or anything it was a true Smile that represented the little moment he was Having with his Brother.

Even though Jin was destined to Kill his Brother because in mean time the Power of the Black beast will bean unleashed but until that Moment he Will have this Moment he will enjoy all the time he Can with his Big brother because it was an Special Moment of Brothers and they will kept it in secret from the Others.

well the Two coudn't notice the Presence of one an Incomparable of Celica A Mercury that it was Hiding behind an Large Pilar, why she was there you asked well. she was searching for Ragna but coudn't help but to Almost Beamed to that Scene, but she decided it was Betterm not To Make any move and let the Have a Moment Alone because she Knew it won't Happened again or Maybe yes?

End

* * *

OM: Well it was Very short because the Idea was Quite Short this time but maybe they could be morme large them other chaptersm until next time ciao


	2. Black Beast

Chapter 2: Black Beast

 **OM: Ok actually i come more faster than other Fics i got there and there by the way until you finished the Episdoe a Bye is in order**

* * *

Jin Was at lost of Words as he saw the Body of His Brother Fall tomwards the Cauldron and he pursue him with all the Strenght he Have in his feet as he Get close to the Cauldron, he will not lose his Brother he had already Lose Tsubaki and he will not Lose his Brother in that Moment after losing other he Cared about it even though he was going to Kill after wards.

"Brother wait up" he decided to Call running after him and that Bitch (Nu) but the distant was to far for the 'Hero of Ikagura' and his Only answer was.

"Get of Here" Ragna Said weakly as he saw his younger Brother running towards him and Nu. Jin ignore him and continue to got close but Nu made Ragna and Herself backwards in the Cauldron and Jin was behind them no longer he got close to the Edge of the Cauldron, and he fall to the Cauldron as well

"BROTHER!" Jin scream at the top of his lungs as he was Falling to the Cauldron Ragna didn't seem to flinch at his Brother he was Falling a long with him, the Pain was to great and he was slowly merging with Nu. Jin was About to fall again but something happen he was Teleporting away with Roses and Nothing else.

With Jin

"The stars are so bright" He muttered as he was resting in a Rose camp he was looking to the Sky looking disgusting towards the moon and there was Nothing exept a Girl looking at him with a Smile he said a simply phrase.

"Mr hero, how would you like to become a -REAL- Hero?" Rachel asked viewing Jin with an amused Face with a Small smile in her delicated Features. Jin turned to her and mutered a 'yes' in response, then the two faded away leaving Nothing just a Little of Roses.

After a Long time (many Months and one Year)

Hakumen stood there with other Five people behind him. Jubei aproached the leader of the going to be Heroes and Spoke "Let's finished this Hakumen" He spoked looking at the Great Beast that was Growling and Growling in anxiety and was About to Lung forward, Hakumen took a Stance and Growl his Brother was there and was About to attack but the Annoying voice of Terumi sound.

"Hey Hakumen-chan lets going to Finished this Pain in the Pain" For once every Hero seem to concord with the Asshole. Hakumen turn his Gaze to the Beast 'Brother I am very sorry of What I'm going to do but Here I come' Hakumen thought as he Lunged Forward the other Heroes Following Behind him.

(Author Notes: Put the Six Heroes VS Theme)

Hakumen slash through a Head of one of the Beast head but many tentacles like little arms of the Giant Beast Lunged at him but he cut the little tentacles like it was Nothing, while the other Heroes they were doing the same attacking in separate ways each of them engainging in combat with the Others Headmm exept Trinity that was suport them in combat. Hakumen growl in iritation as he Cut morme tentacles thatm lunged at him. He Raise his sword to the air and Yell " **Empty Sky form: Summer Advance** " He Yelled as raised his Sword in the Air and slashed his Sword down making a Thin yet very Powerful of an White energy come and slashed everything out leaving the Head of the Beast in an complete state of attack.

Hakumen run to the Beast and Quickly Slashed the Head as it Simply roll out of the Body to the floor as the Black Beast Gave a Growl and begun to move very agressive trying to Wipe out the Heroes who simply jump away while Terumi used his Ouroboros to Pin the Body of the Beast to the Ground strangely enough it works, but the Beast quickly opened one of his Mouth and a Strange Ray could be seen emerging from his Mouth and was Aiming directly to Trinity, she see ray and quickly got out of his Range of Attack, Terumi yelled while holding the Beast inmense Body to the Ground. "Attack him dammit don't just stand there" Picking up the Voice Jubei and Valkenhayn quickly lunget at the Beast and quickly Began to Attack the heads of the Best but the Heads simply moved out of the way and was Launching the Heroes but Terumi was Holding the Body so the only thing that was Moving was the Heads. Hakumen also moved forward trying to kill the Beast as well, but before he could get more closed to it he fell something that was Resided the Beast.

"Brother" Hakumen mutered as he Saw the great Beast in front of Him, he shocked his Head as he Lunged forward again to try to cut the Many Heads of the Black beast, as the time Hakumen was lunging forward many Fireballs of Nine could been seen going to the Body of the Seithr creature and the Chains Wrapped around him made more pression on his Body as the Beast could only moan in Pain Having enough of that he Quickly shake his completely body and the Ouroboros chain was getting destroyed slowly making the Green psycothic to said a loud 'damn you bitch', and the Chains were completely destroyed. all the Heroes Jump Back as they saw the Great Dark one lifting his Body.

"Ok got another Plan" Terumi viewing the Great Beast, Jubei Responded reading his Sword with a great Grip "Yes Killed the Thing" Jubei said causing to Terumi to roll his Eyes "Wow i never thought about that Plan" Terumi said sarcasm in his Voice, Jubei turned around and Send the going-to-be hero an Glare, which Terumi responded with his own Glare. Hakumen made an cough sound making the two stop and turned towards the Beast, but one thing made everyone stop in dead tracks was that Behind the Beast appeared an Giant crest (Imagine the Crest of the Calamity triger logo that was the Crest) and The Head where Hakumen had served begun to regenerate forming another Head. "You Have to be fucking kiding me" Terumi Shouted fury in his voice, viewing the head of the Beast. Hakumen took an Breath looking at the Beast. He put his Claw-Like hand on his Ookami and grab his Sword and then the Beast stop dead in his tracks. 'something was not right' Every hero though looking at the Beast it suddenly Fall emething a loud crack like sound.

(Authors Note: Stop the track)

No one was moving as they Saw the Black Beast lying in the Ground. Hakumen took an step forward slowly aproching the Beast when he was into a dangerous space between him and the Black Beast. he checked the Beast with to much cautiosly as he saw something moving, he advanced towards the thing was Moving a White Hair man lyed there unconsious until he Hear the Heroes pace.

the Man lift his Head revealing to Red Iris his Right eyes was with to Many veins poping out and have almost destroyed the eye his Left one seem to be alright good condisions. His Arms were Claws instead of normal arms beside that everything was Normal, Hakumen saw the man and Said simply.

"Dark One" the Man smirk even though he was about to be Killed. Hakumen raised his Sword "Begone!" He screamed at the top of his Lungs and then Stab Him in the Head. the man slowly closed his Eyes meaning that he was dead, then he disapered in thin air. Hakumen turn around and got close to his Companions in war.

"Its over" He said simply, Terumi just sighed "That fucking thing cause so much trouble and finally its dead Fantastic" He shouted and then Made his smirk, Nine turn as she Heard footsteps aproaching, a long army of Mans were standing there, ready to fight "You Have to be kiding me" Jubei Valkenhayn and Terumi said under their Breath. Hakumen took an Step Forward, and Said.

"You Must amend your evil ways" He said as the People Look at him then look at the Dead Beast that was desapering in thin air, the Persons just look at them and Nod some reluctantly thant other.

Hakumen was Having a thought in that Instant.

'Brother until we meet each other again not as Brothers but as Enemys' he thought with Sadness and Sorrow in his Voice then turn around sudenly a Misterious Voice ecoed through the Air.

"I Know Jin"

End

* * *

 **OM: Well first of all sorry if there were words with mystakes on it second you want to me write a certain moment you had then leave a request through a Review ok no other thing to said Bye till next time**


	3. an small conversation

**OM: Ok this a requested chapter that was requested for the author inu okami wolf thank again youre awesome (;**

* * *

Chapter 3: an small conversation

Saya was going through the forest she was alone no one was near her. his brother Ragna was no where to found and by an act of reckless she had gone to search him even thought she was less than 13 years old adventuring in the forest but it was for a good reason at least for her. she got a coughed fit and sit down near a tree and silently sit there until her coughing fit stop it. that was until a crack sound appeared not to far from where she was and she let out a whimp and hide in the tree that she was sitting not to far away.

Saya pop her head a little and see the 'man' that was standing ther. it was an armor an white armor to be specific, whit many eyes on it a Long silver hair was tided into a pony tail that could be seen in the back part of his back. Instead of normal Hands claws could be seen that was the same thing with his feet it was claws. a long sword sheeted could been seen in the back. Hakumen, that was the name of the white clad armor that was standing there, see through the little area he was currently and coudn't helped but noticed the little blond hair that was poking her head in a tree. Saya quickly hide again, but the long Armor like man already see her and began to made his way to the little blond girl.

Saya put her hands in her head trying to be invisible or something like that so the Hero coudn't see her obviously it didn't work because the hero was more close to her, almost getting in where she was hiding.

When Hakumen was close enough he had to double take in front of him was a little girl with a pink dress and had Blond hair, but of course Hakumen know her as the person he could call her Saya, the person that stell his brother away from him.

Saya let out a little whimp and her eyes become teary and began to Cry. Hakumen quickly panicked and said in his deep voice that could make a little of a baby an even a adult could been panicked there "Do not worry" Hakumen said in his deep voice, that only made cry Saya harder and panicked Hakumen even great.

'Perfect Hakumen' he tought to himself looking at Saya that was crying harder 'you made her cry even more' he sighed and scratched his neck? and thought something. he put his hand in his mask and slowly removed it revelling his pale face and red dark orbs that could pierced in the soul but now they wer fragile. he spoke now in his voice "Don't worry i don't going to hurt you" Saya stopped and looked at the man in front of her, in a way she could found some similuted with his Lost Brother Jin, she frowned a little but still put her compusure and stop crying. Hakumen sigh and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Hakumen asked her Saya began to think in an excuse but she didn't know what would happend if she did that so she go on with an truth answer.

"I'm lost" she said simply with a thin air of voice as she wiped a little of the fresh tears that was still in her checks. Hakumen look at her.

"Why are you lost do you have any families" at the moment Saya nod she was about to break into tears again, he quickly noticed and began to talk again "Then why aren't you with them" now Saya really broke into tears again.

"B-b-because I don't know where they are" she said while trying to speak with the tears on it. Hakumen hug her, Saya beagan to calm down again.

"why don't ypu know were they are" Hakumen said even though he himself known the answer of the question

"they are lost" she started while cleaning some tears "Maybe they left me beacuse I am week fragile and I am an burden" she said in deep sad voice.

Hakumen felt guilty running through his Body and didn't said nothing, why can he said about that topic he know very well that he almost kill her one time because he coudn't see her face anymore. Hakumen stood up knowing what could he said.

"You're wrong" Saya look at him "Just because youre fragile and week it doesn't mean that you're a burden i know your brothers are great persons and great Brothers so don't go saying things like that" Saya look at the warrior and smile brightly.

"Youre right" She said while standing up "Thank you Mister" she didn't know his Name.

"Hakumen" he answer

"Thank you mister Hakumen now if you excuse me" she said giving him an bow and then going to an opposite direction where Hakumen was going to go about it.

"Don't worry little sis" The hero said and began to walk into another different direction.

End

* * *

 **OM: Well i hope it was the thing you got in mind when i was talking to you via PM Well that all till the 4 chapter of this fic Bye**


	4. Diferent world same brotherly problems

**OM: Well from this point to future chapters Saya Terumi and Naoto Kurogane will participate in this fic as well because lets admited something Naoto is Baically a counter part of Ragna basically by the Sister and her Porly relationship that share just like Ragna and his three siblings.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Diferent world same Brotherly Problems

Naoto Kurogane a Teen whith Brown hair, shifted in his bed in a very disgusted manner and his Face was seemed to have Nightmare a disgusting one, a shook in his shoulder abruptly wake him, Naoto wake slowly and turn where the shook came from a young girl with Blood red eyes and blond hair tha was in a rabbit style was looking at him.

"Raquel what are you doing here?" Naoto asked as he saw the girl. "Go back to bed" he blinked as Raquel sighed.

Raquel shook her head in a negative motion "No what's Bother you?" Raquel asked as he saw Naoto discomfort Face.

"...It's Nothing" He simply said as he looked at Raquel.

"Naoto.." she insisted, the Bloodedge wielder sighed there was no point on hiding anymore. "Now tell me what Happened?"

He put a hand in his Head and then looked at the celling with a monotunus face and said "My little sister Saya" He whispered in a thin air voice that he had, Sadennes was the feeling that was in his words.

"What happened to her" Raquel said as Naoto sit in the edge of the bed, she sit in the Bed too.

"Nothing Happen its just that i missed her too much i didn't see her in a long time well i just see her not too long ago but when i saw her she try to kill me and tell me to stay awy from her, well the House that i resided before i get here."

Raquel nod, knowing what was the relationship that he and his sister share, it was a sorrowfull one, Raquel see Naoto and stare at the face of her servant it was a full of tears, she quickly hug him as Naoto sobbed and began to cry.

"Damn i hate the Terumi house i hate that dammed house they steel my little sister and i will never gain anything from her at least i know no i hope at least she still may had some brotherly feeling towards me, I hoped..." Naoto trailed out as the unconsiuoss began to hit him. Naoto fell asleep in the arms of Someone dear to him.

in another Place.

A Purple girl hair with two blood red eyes, this was Saya terumi the current head of the Terumi house she was viewing the night sky, and in her somewhat monutunous face she hide something of a deception in her Face.

"My dear stupid brother." she said in a anger tone "I will never have remained something as a Brotherly felling towards you anymore" she said and suddenly turn around to go ahead in the Building.

End

* * *

 **OM: Well talking about short chapters dammed this was a pretty short chapter well beside that is the first episode of Naoto and Saya terumi, the next one i will try to do some more longer, well till the next chapter bye bye**


	5. Teasing and Loving

**OM** : **Hello little Viewers i bring you this chapter that is also about my favorite Couple in Blazblue.**

 **Pairing: Ragna x Celica with a splash of Tsubaki X Jin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept the history bla bla bla etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Teasing and Love

Ragna was Walking through the Halls of the Branch, with Celica not to far from him obvioulsy she would be staying to close to him in a way he didn't mind at all. While he was Walking he saw his Younger Brother and that Yayoi Girl whose was still having her Izayoi form hell she didn't take the good damn form since she was Saved, they were talking very animated and Ragna coudn't help but to put an smirk in his face. Celica Noticed the grin and smile at Ragna. Noticing the Smile in the young girl, Ragna quickly ask.

"Whats with the smile?" Ragna asked, Celica giggled to herself as she Noticed how Ragna shivered.

"Well you see like you're Happy even thought you don't accepted you are Happy because your brother may got a Cute girlfriend" She said as she rested her head in Ragna's shoulder, the reaper quickly blushed at the mage action.

Ragna shoved Celica gently away from his shoulder with his left arm and look at the young mage who was still smiling at him Ragna smiled a little and see that Both Jin and Tsubaki were still talking, and they seemed that they already saw Ragna and Celica, Jin Have a Teasing smile as he got close to the two of them.

"So Brother" Jin Began, Ragna suddenly chill. "How's Your little date" He suddenly ask, Ragna's face heated up, Celica have the same face as Ragna.

"What the hell did you mean to that you Bastard." Ragna ask almost stuttering towards his Little Brother, jin Grin again, his teasing was going like he plain.

Tsubaki whose also knew about the teasing continue "We mean about your Date" She gesture to Ragna, then to Celica. "That your right now" she finished Blunty.

Ragna quickly shot her a Glare, which seemed to scare her a little, then turned to Jin again with a smirk "He you talk about me and Celica" he said while ruffling a little Celica's head, the read Hair girl has a deep red color that could leave Ragna's read coat in Shame. now Jin look worried

"What do you Mean?" Jin asked, seeming taken Back off

"I mean how many time did you have been dating~" Ragna sing-said in a sweet Manner, Celica contains the urge to Give him a kiss.

Jin and Tsubaki now have, a deep shade of red that will be enough to take them some blood out of their noses, but try to calm down, but failed miseraly. Tsubaki try to fight back whit her Ultimate weapon.

"You said that about us then i Gave you a small challenge." Tsubaki said, then show a little grin as Ragna Nod his head. "Gave her a Kiss" She said looking quite confortable at the reaction they show off, Celica Face suddenly heat up and began muttering something about 'If sister found this she might killed Ragna', while Ragna looked calmy... or that he seemed to want to think it about it.

"..." Ragna said anything as he snorted and looked at Celica, then at Jin and Tsubaki, who were talking in a whisper, then at Celica and finally at Celica, he sighed and looked at Celica, face full of determination but have some hints of blush in his checks. "Celica" He call her out, the young mage looked at the Reaper and was About to mutter a 'what in respond, but she never had the chance to make a word, Ragna do what it must sealed the Fate of the reaper and the mage:

She kissed her.

The kiss was very inexperted but have some calm manners and didn't have to be in hurry, Celica gripped thigtly her arms around Ragna's neck, a smile was in her flustered Face, Ragna Have a small smile himself.

Suddenly many figures got close to them, Kagura, Noel, Makoto and Hibiki stepped and see the little romantic escene, the little escene was interruped by the well Known and loved Womanizer, Kagura "I win the Bet" he suddenly said. Ragna and Celica part away looking at Kagura with a questioning look. Kagura said this "Oh well let's said that me jinny hear and Tsubaki, made a little bet, it was that you will fall for the teasing and seemed that you let me win 500, thanks Ragna" Kagura smirked.

"...Jin"

"Yes Brother"

"Destroy him"

"It will be a pleasure" Drawing Yukianesa he looked at Kagura with a sadistic smile. Kagura took his swainhander (I don't know hos it spell correctly). the corridor suddenly began to feel cold. Ragna take Celica's hand and run away, leaving the corridor and the painful screams of Kagura behing. Noel who looked at the two that they were running smile and said ina soft whisper.

"I wish the Best of Luck in your relationship, Ragna-san Celica-chan" she smiled inoccently.

With Ragna and Celica.

Celica hugged Ragna with all the force she have, Ragna do the same but in a softer way, and smiled "Why did you do that" Celica asked.

Ragna looked at her and said "I don't know but believe me i liked that and i will no take back what i did " He said then with a Blush said, "Celica do you want to be my girlfriend?" Celica smiled at him and placed a Hand in his check and kiss him again.

Ragna fell a sensation of Joy as he putt his hand in her hair and stroked lightly.

'I feel wonderful about this' the Grim reaper thought.

'He's mine' Celica thought. the two new couple continue kissing until they need to catch their breath but smiled at each other

End

* * *

 **OM: What fo you think? i know tha everyone ship other couples but this my Otp.**

 **On a Side Note: This chapter is a canon way, this, the chapter Company, and the Black beast chapter**

 **on a another quick side note: double update my friends.**


	6. Brotherly Lose

**OM: Like i said Double update see you to the end of this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Black Beast: Brotherly Lose

Hakumen was a Loss of words 'what have i done' he thought constantly looking at the Body of a man in red coat. Ragna groan as he fall into the cold ground that the Cauldron of the 13 Hierachal city of Kagutsuchi had. the Body of the Grim Reaper began to Glow as well of Ragna's Bloodscythe, as Hakumen looked at The body of the man he called one time Brother tears began to form behind his mask. he kneeled and took His Brother head and put it in his lap. Ragna weakly look at him.

Hakumen open his Mouth to speak and removed his mask, Ragna's eyes widened at the looked of his Younger brother, who merely have some tears in his eyes but said nothing. "I shall bend the world -the past and the future to my will. Now rest in peace Ragna the Bloodedge ..." He take a short Brake as a he let out a sob. "... Ragna My Brother" Hakumen ('Jin') Said in a weak tone as the tears scape from his Red blood eyes.

"Hmp ... so the cry baby want to act all big now you cheeky bastard" Ragna gave several coughs. "Jin" He said weakly aproaching one arm towards his face in order to whipe the tears that Jin just left, but his arm weakly fall, Hakumen drop his Mask and Grabb Ragna hands and pull close to his Face. "After all you are a cry Baby no."

Hakumen smile and let out a soft chuckle. "You can said that" the hero said while putting Ragna's hand closed to his face. "After all i have done" Hakumen began, "I have slay you like you ask me too"

Ragna chucle weakly "Thanks for that" as he said that he cough blood that split all over his face, Hakumen let out the tears flown out of his eyes and whipe gently Ragna's blood all over the Grim reaper Face "How many times does this have already happen" Hakumen gave him a dumfod expression "You almost kill me or shuould i said killed me and then you have to whip some tears" Hakumen gave him a worried look.

'What' Hakumen asked to himself, "I don't know" he said while the Body began to glow more, Hakumen gripped the Hand of his Brother tightly, as the mere acted was enough to hold him there, at least a little of time.

"Don't worry Jin" Ragna spoke over coughs "We will meet again, you me Saya, the matron that look over ours, maybe you can try to be nice with Saya maybe we can be a good family not to big but happy at least" he spoke in a slight breath as he dissapered. Hakumen grab his Mask and stared at it, then he punched the cold floor of the cauldron, leaving a crater in there.

"Damn it all Damn it" Hakumen cursed, he want his life back he want his Brother, he want his real family Back. "I ned to conquer something first" he put his mask in his face and turned around, a black Figure that looked just like him but in his NOL Time, was there. he putt two fingers in his sword and said.

 _ **"I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand i will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen, the end has come. My existence isn't and exeption!"**_

He shout of that the Cauldron it self fell weak. a voice let out a whisper from the thin air.

"I always believe in you my precious little Brother"

End

* * *

 **OM: this chapter is also a canon way.**

 **Every Canon Chapter is gonna be put it in that way (This chapter is also a canon way) like that.**

 **P.S: You know something i like to write about Ragna and Hakumen** **relationship so i like to write chapters like this Ciao till next time**

 **Disclaimer: don't own characters Franchise name etc.**


	7. Don't be afraid im with you

OM: **Hello there fellow Blazblue writers or fans here i bring ya this new chapter for this have fun reading this**

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't be afraid I'm here with you

Saya Terumi cover her head in the matress of the as she try to stop her frightening body from stop twitching in fear, she hate absolutely hate the Rain days because one simply thing.

The tunders.

She can really do nothing because she was too afraid of it and she was not going to go with her parents because she can be a really good head of the Terumi family because of that stupid fear. another thunder but her pride was the only thing to keep her from going. "Help" She muttered in pain.

"Saya Why are you awake" A voice call out and ask her out with a tired of sleepnes, the small girl poke her head and her red eyes look at her Brother. Naoto ,which was a younger Version of what was going to be a few years later, yawn as he enter in the room of her younger sister he look at her and see that she was crying Naoto rush at her and hold her face down while wipping the tears away "Are you okay tell me who do this and i will break his nose on in the extrem case her nose" he said, That made Saya chuckle a little, only her big brother would made her laugh.

"I'm fine" She lied, she didn't really want to bother her big brother with her own problems "I'm fine really" She said after notice his stare.

"you are lying" Naoto said then nod his head and said with a smirk "You never repeat things when you're lying , when you said the true you only said one time" Naoto said, Saya want to hit her face with her pillow.

"Idiot" Saya muttered as she feel her bed been squish by the weight of someone sitting "The Tunders" Saya muttered as she look at Naoto who gave a Nod in response and then hug her Big Brother Naoto also wrap an arm around her big brother body.

"Calm down Saya Big Brother is here an will never leave you" Naoto said softly, Saya's eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment before saying.

"Really" Naoto nod carefully while Saya cheer inside and began to suddenly feel her Body become heavy and feel asleep in a hug, the Hug of her Beloved Brother.

Saya's Present Day

"After all" Saya began looking at the sky which it was pretty clouded "You Broke your promise what an useless brother you were" she said as a thunder suddenly fall Saya yelp as she cover her hears with her Hands.

'or I was an bad sister' another thunder fall Saya put more force on her hears 'Brother we are you you're little sister need you' she thought. that day all the night the Head of the Terumi House yelp to much and cry Wanting someone too confort her.

Naoto's present day

"...Scissor" Ragna yell as he slam his sword on the ground as a Black Beast Head appear launching a Mop of Brown hair far away, Naoto cried in pain as he clash on the ground with a Jump he recovered, but soon his face began to wet he look upward to the sky It was Raining.

"Rain?" he said looking as more Wet Drops of Rain fall to his face, he look at Ragna with an annoyed face and with annoyed tone in his voice he said "Does it rain too much" He ask as a thunder suddenly fall out.

"Why should I know" Ragna said as his fist was soon cover in a Black purple aura, he rush towards Naoto whose face was on the Ground.

'I'am a bad brother i shouldn't be here i should be with my siste' Naoto though and look at the rushing Ragna he rush as well.

'Don't worry sister i will go to you after this i will go for you and maybe will be an stable Family again'

End

* * *

 **OM: I should really try to make chapter longers but oh well too next**


End file.
